Interesting Trip
by XFDraconus
Summary: A case brings Mulder and Scully into a joint undercover operation with the Air Force's OSI, and one of theirs joins the team. How will this play out?**UPDATE** The story is coming along but I got hit with a writers block. Hmmph...I want to give quality rather than speed. So bear with me folks**
1. The Beginning

Interesting Trip

Alexandria, VA

Friday, 6:57 AM

The sun began to shine through dusty blinds on a fourth floor apartment. The sun kisses the face of the man sprawled, with a TV remote in hand. His eyes begin to flutter open as the light couldn't hide in the darkness that enveloped the room. He slowly swings his lanky torso into a seated position. His hands cover his face, the thumbs rubbing the headache from the temples only provided temporary relief. Looking down, he notices he didn't even bother undressing the night before, let alone removing his shoes. He looked at the clock on his shelf unit. It said it was 7 AM. Shaking his head, he maneuvered to the bathroom, shedding his clothes. He places his hands on the smooth ceramic sink, and lifting his eyes to the image in front of him.

He straightened himself up, and began the process of his morning routine, shaving his face, then he hops in the shower. The hot water felt amazing to him; the water makes contact with his head, cascading down, to him in a slow motion fashion. He couldn't help but stand there, and let it happen. He finally began the process of cleaning himself up and exited the shower, draped in a towel. He begins to get dressed when his cell phone rings. He walks over and picks up the call. "Mulder?"

"Agent Mulder, this is Assistant Director Skinner. I need to see you and Agent Scully in my office as soon as you get here. It's about a new case that I got a 2 AM phone call on." Mulder was perplexed. "Yes sir," he responded. "I will be on my way here shortly, and have you contacted Scully?" Mulder hears a slight cough on the end of the line. "Yes, she is on her way now." Mulder nods as he begins to grab his suit out of the closet. "I will be there shortly, sir." They hang up and within 15 minutes, he was out the door and headed straight for the Hoover building.

Hoover Building  
8:15 AM

The hallways were bare, not a soul in sight, which made Mulder nervous. He reaches A.D. Skinner's reception area and his secretary was nowhere in sight. Before he could sit down, his boss's door opens and he peered his head out the door. "Agent Mulder," Skinner's voice crackled. "Please come in and have a seat." As he stepped inside, he can see that Scully had also arrived. In the corner sat a gentleman, roughly 50, salt and pepper hair, built from what Mulder could tell in a seated position.

"Agents, we have a very serious problem. Apparently, Mr. Davis from the Air Force Office of Special Investigations contacted us needing our help, in a joint OSI and FBI tasking, which OSI is taking point." Both Scully and Mulder look at the man. "You two will be going in undercover, but there is a slight twist. You will also be joined by another one of his agents." The man stands up and adjusts his suit. He walks over to the privacy entrance door and knocks twice. The door opens and a young girl, who looked to be 12 comes out of the door. She stood no taller than five foot without the tall heels she was wearing. Her torso was short, slim, yet fit. Her strawberry blonde hair rests lightly on her shoulders, and her eyes are hidden behind dark sunglasses.

"What is this?" Scully exclaimed. "You can't just send us undercover with a kid!" Mr. Davis and Skinner let out a chuckle, and the girl's face showed that she was attempting to stifle the laugh. Skinner was about to say something, but she her hand up, silencing him. Skinner stood up and closed the shades. She removed her shades, Mulder and Scully's jaws dropped. Her eyes were a light ice blue, so light; it almost blended with the whites of her eyes. "Exactly how old do you think I really am Agents?" Mulder looked at Scully. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you are 12." Scully looked at Mulder then back at her. "I would say 14"

Skinner and Davis began to chuckle. The girl grinned. "Ma'am, I say take your number and double it and you have the right answer." The agents were shocked. "I have a genetic disease," she continued. "It's called 'Nonmatura Disease' which basically I stopped growing and developing at a certain age, and in my case I was 14 when I stopped developing. It also allowed me to be able to infiltrate harder targets when it comes to family involved crimes and even drug smuggling in schools." Skinner took the conversation from there.

"Your job is to observe a neighborhood who may be involved in drug smuggling. The reason the OSI is on this is because the suspects have ties to the military, and with it being the Air Force, everyone knows everyone. So you can tell who is who there. You guy's won't be too suspicious because the neighborhood is a mix of military and civilian families." The young girl hands each agent a packet. "These are your ID's, credit cards, passports, the whole bit. We will be leaving tomorrow for Boston." She heads to the door. "Oh, my name is Kira… Kira Stanson." Upon exiting, Skinner reaches into his desk drawer, pulls out some money. Davis makes his way to the desk and was handed a small wad of cash. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Walter." He turns and exits the office. Scully looked at her boss in confusion. "Am I to assume you placed a bet on whether we guessed her age?" Skinner looked uncomfortable. "I guessed that you would get within 5 years of her age, and as you can guess I lost. You guys are dismissed." The agents stood with a nod, grabbed their packets and headed out the door. Both of them had the same thought running through their heads. "This is going to be an interesting trip."

En Route to Boston, MA  
Two Days Later, 1:48 PM

The trip to Boston was uneventful. Scully sat next to Kira on the flight to get to know her a little better, especially her medical condition. "I am really not that hard to figure out," She began, "I finished school early mainly because I was homeschooled my high school years due to my condition, being harassed by other students and what not. Mind you, I could take care of myself, my parents didn't want me to go through all that." Scully was more curious. "How did you get this job then?" Kira smiled. "Both my parents were cops and even were partners at a time. Whenever there was a case going undercover, we went as a family. My parents taught me basic self-defense and had me trained in multiple traditions of martial arts, taught me weapons handling, shooting, etc. After they died, I got picked up by OSI after being referred from a prior case. I had started with that ever since." Scully was shocked by her story, even felt sorry, but through her conversation, she was very comfortable with having Kira, or according to their reports, Sarah Parker, in their company.


	2. The Dream

The Dream

A blurry vision, and sounds of someone nearby, Kira looks up from her slumber and sees a figure in the corner of the room. Frozen in fear, she could do no more than stare at the mass. The lightning from the evening storms brought the face to life. That instant brought her to her senses as she reaches for her weapon on the nightstand. Before she was able to reach for it, two strong hands clutched her wrists and pinned her to the bed. The face looks at her, "No,…." Her mind was racing, her heart rate elevated, pounding into her ribs. "It….it can't be….." Tears began to fill her eyes. The man staring down at her was her best friend from her childhood. "Dave….please let me go, let me sit up."

Dave stared at her, studying her with intensity that caused her to look away, and begin to struggle. He began to giggle, causing Kira to look upon her friend once more. The dark eyes were more intense, along with his grin, making his facial expressions more maniacal and sadistic in nature, which was not her normal friend. She pleaded to him. "Let me go, Dave!" He moved her wrists together, restraining both with one hand above her head. "Dave!" He slaps her across the face, causing her to gasp. Her cheek bone begins to bruise almost immediately on her fair complexion. She looked back at him as he picked her up off the bed and throws her into the wall, crumbling her small frame to the floor. He walked back over her, kneeling over her, smacking her face, punching her in the gut. The sudden shock was paralyzing. She felt nails digging into her shirt, ripping at her flesh, trickles of warmth flowing from where she was scratched. She felt the nails digging into her hips, pinning her to the hard floor. She closed her eyes as she strained in the fear and pain to break loose. Her chest is heaving from the screams and the blows, pain engulfing her.

A hand clasps her throat, causing her to yelp as she feels teeth, snapping, biting into her shoulder, blood dripping from the wounds. Fatigue and blood loss started to take over her as she slowly began to still. Her eyes teary and bruised looked up and stared at Dave. He loosened his grip slightly, and took another long look over her, concentrating on her frail state. He grinned again. "I'm not through yet…." He finally says. He grabs her by the throat, hoisting her, and pinning her into the wall. His eyes grew even darker. "Mmmm.." He lifts his free hand, seeing the red stains, still warm and moist. He runs his tongue over the bloody fingers, almost in an erotic fashion. "Delicious….." As his eyes made its way down her tiny frame, a last boost of energy she could muster kicked in her "Fight or Flight" response.

She broke loose from his grip and was able to push him off her with her legs. She backs away staring at him, reading him, preparing her next move. The maniacal grin returned, however, he was shocked to see her return a similar grin, almost daring him to try again. He lunged for her, and a brief moment it went white. The scent of blood as well as the taste takes over. She stops and looks down, seeing him lifeless on the floor, with blood on her hands, she screams in anger and terror.

3:15 AM  
Starbucks Motorcade, Room 12  
Boston MA

Scully began to come out of her slumber hearing moans in the bed next to hers. She rolls over and see's Kira. Her head shaking, and in the moonlight she can see beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. Scully flips on the light, moving her and Kira's sidearms to the other bed. She touches her shoulder trying to wake her up. "Kira?" No luck. She starts trying to shake her more sternly, but no avail. Scully pulled the covers off of her to try to get her body to cool down. She looked down horrified. With Kira's white t-shirt, Scully begins witnessing red appear on her chest. She runs to the connecting door to Mulder's room and pounds it. "Mulder, get in here! Kira's hurt!" She grabs a rag and wets the cloth, lifting her shirt seeing all the deep cuts in her stomach. Mulder comes through the door, as he finishes pulling up his sweatpants. "What happened?" Scully begins cleaning her wounds. "I don't know, but I can't wake her up."

Mulder moved to the opposite side of Kira, shaking her shoulders. "KIRA,WAKE UP!" Her eyes flew wide open and screamed, causing Mulder instantly releases her. He stood up and moved to the sink to get her a glass of water and some Tylenol. Kira looked down at her hands, as Scully turned them over to look under her nails. They were clean. The scratches were fresh, but not self-inflicted. Kira takes the glass from Mulder and raises it to her lips. "I am sorry I woke you guys up." Scully looked at Mulder, who returned to them with a rag for Kira to wipe off her face. "Can you tell us what happened? How these slash marks appeared on you?"

Kira takes another sip of the water with the Tylenol. "I dreamed that an old friend from my childhood was in the room. Before I could react, he had me pinned, beating the shit out of me." Taking another sip, her eyes begin to well up in tears. "In my dream he was slashing me with his nails, biting me, and eventually I was able to fight back, when he said he wasn't done. Next thing I know, I see him on the floor covered in blood, and more blood on my hands. Then the rest is where we are now. How this happened…" she motions her slash marks, "your guess will be as good as mine, because I have no idea. Thing is I am really confused as to why I would dream about my friend like that, he is someone whom I consider a brother, someone I can trust pretty much anything to. I don't know, I guess it would be Satan's way of trying to add doubt to my relationships, portraying these things to me as my enemies. Even though, I am 100% certain that he would never hurt me like that, it is still a thought that can unnerve a woman." Mulder moved to a recliner in the corner of the room. Kira excuses herself to the bathroom to switch her shirt out, and comes back and slides back into bed. Scully settles in her bed right after, and Mulder slips into a slumber, keeping watch over the two women in front of him.


	3. Meeting The Neighbors

Meeting the Neighbors

Disclaimer: Same as before. I am updating/uploading chapters two at a time because it makes more sense to me doing it like that. This chapter sets up why they are there and the next chapter will add some more sci-fi, and beginnings of some fluff. Sorry for the Romos of the slow progression, but its what our heroes conducted, slow and methodic.

Boston, Mass 5:17 PM

Three Days Later

The next few days consisted of the trio getting settled into their dwelling, accustomed to their new identities, and just over all relaxing like a normal family…..sort of. Kira, or Sarah Parker, took the attic of the three floors of four bedrooms, two baths home. It was more spacious than they had imagined. She decorated the attic much like a London flat, having a small living area, bed, desk and some mild decorations throughout the room, which would pass for a teenager's room. "Sarah? Dinner is almost ready! Come on down and meet the neighbors!" Scully's voice sounded bubbly up the stairs. Kira couldn't help but smile and nods. "Ok mom, just a minute." She responds.

Kira put the final touches of her bandages from the attack few nights prior. The scars were deep, and taking their time healing, while a couple of them tend to bleed still. Kira observed how much she was like Scully, prideful, independent, not letting things get in the way, which matched to a perfectly normal Irish woman. Kira also paid attention to Mulder's or Matt Parker's mannerisms and body language. Athletic, confident, and at times like a child, which made an interesting mix if she were to act a little like them. She finishes placing the dark blue sweater over her injuries and walked downstairs. Scully, or Laura Parker, had just finished the casserole and left it in the oven to stay warm while they entertained their guest. "Sarah," Scully wipes her hands on the towel nearby. "This is the Russell's, here we have John and Michelle" Sarah shook the couple's hand. "Nice to meet you!" They returned in kind. John speaks up in the deep Bostonian accent. "Pleasure is ours! I believe it is time for us to go, but we just wanted to stop by and introduce ourselves." Mulder gave one of his big toothy grins and began to lead them to the door. After the door closed, Mulder moves silently to the kitchen and fixes his plate once Scully pulled the casserole from the oven.

Kira grabs her plate and sits at the table, wincing from the previous injuries. Mulder sits at the head of the table. "How are you feeling?" He takes a bite of his food and looks at her concerned. Kira took a few small bites of her food before answering. "It gets better as time goes, and some of the scars are healing nicely." Scully joins them at the table with her bowl in hand. "The neighbors seem nice." Kira looks up from her bowl. "Well…." Kira speaks as she takes a sip of her water, "they are the people we are watching out for. So we shall see how this goes." Mulder pipes up, finishing his last bite. "What makes you suspect them?" Kira stands up, taking her bowl to the sink, and grabs her tablet. She returns to her seat, and gingerly lowers herself into the chair. As she looks at her screen, she reads some of her information. "Some of our previous drug busts reveals that during the drug activities, the Russell's had been living in areas near the bases at those times." Both agents nodded. "Their background checks come back that Mr. Russell is a Civil Servant which his job has moved him from base to base in Cyber Warfare Technologies as his specialty, and Mrs. Russell is a stay at home mom, just shipped their son off to University of Massachusetts on a ROTC scholarship. So there is my angle."

Dinner discussions were limited to the plan of getting to the son, and how to observe what was going to happen over the course of a week or so, which would be when they planned the bust. Kira headed to bed, as she was planning on heading to UMASS the next morning for freshman orientations and her contacts can get her into one or two of the son's Psychology lectures. Of all the lectures and classes, Psychology was one of her favorites, and being able to use that knowledge and training to predict someone's behavior and anticipate their movements was a rush to her.

The pondering of her thoughts brought her memories of the nightmare back into her head. Her heart started racing, and her palms began to sweat. She placed her side arm on the nightstand next to her bed. Slipping into the covers proved more difficult than the day before. Pulling the covers to her chin, she tucks the few strands of hair behind her ear and begin to slip into a semi-peaceful slumber.


	4. The Dream II

The Dream Part 2

Screaming enveloped the room as the figure entity was thrashing her. "DAVID! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" His biting of her shoulders made more bleeding than the incident before. This attack compared to the one before was more aggressive and violent. The flesh being ripped off her was being consumed. Her screams became louder and louder. She realizes that she is reliving the dream and reached the point where she broke away. As she steps back and stares at him, her facial expressions mirrored his own. She stood in wait, confident in her ability to defend herself. He lunged for her; however, he missed her, providing her the opportunity to swing behind him. Her small framed arms reached around his head. In a split move, she snapped his head around so quick and hard, his head fell to the floor, rolling under her bed.

Kira's Bedroom, 3 A.M.

Kira shoots straight upright out of her slumber. Her labored breathing provided knowledge her encounter was yet another nightmare. Her shirt was soaked. Her hands touched the moist material. She hesitantly turned on her bedside lamp. The sight before her was horrifying. "MOOOOOOOOMMMM!"

Two seconds, she hears two sets of feet clambering up the stairs. Mulder and Scully busts in the room to a horrific sight. Kira is sitting on the bed, covered in her own blood. The bed clothes, mattress, and lamp was covered, as well as some splattering on the walls. Mulder headed back down the staircase for some cloths and a small basin he found the day before. He ran luke-warm water in the basin, and brought it up. Kira was catatonic, sitting and staring into space. Scully was careful to remove her top, revealing fresh marks, deeper than the last round.

Scully took the damp cloth and began to clean her up. The lashes were definitely deeper, darker, and larger on her fair complexion. By the time she cleaned her up, Mulder had found one of Kira's larger t-shirts and helped Scully dress her. "Mulder, " Scully finally speaks "I think we may need to abandon the case, especially for her safety." Mulder nodded. "I agree but I am not sure if OSI will like it much since they went through the trouble of bringing us on board, and setting all this up." Scully knew Mulder had a point, and too late for a replacement, as neighbors already had eyes on them , with that in mind, Scully decided something. "Let's just call them tomorrow and see how to proceed. In the meantime, come on, let's bring her down to my bedroom, and we can all sleep there, and keep an eye on her."

The expression on Mulder's face couldn't hide the shock. "Are you sure, Scully? Us all sleeping together?" Scully looked at Mulder with her normal, matter-of-fact-logic. "Mulder, we obviously need to keep watch on her, and besides, the bed is a California King, it can fit all three, besides, we need to keep her confined if she starts to thrash." Mulder nods and hoisted the small woman in his arms. They carried her downstairs to the master bedroom and he lays her on Scully's bed, swiping a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "How do you want to do this?" Scully thinks for a minute. _I can't believe I am actually suggesting this! _"You in the middle, her back to you, and I will lay down behind you." Mulder felt uncomfortable about the suggestion at first. He had the feeling that he was cheating on Scully, and they weren't even married (technically).

"Mulder, it would be better if you were in the middle holding on to her, especially with you being a light sleeper, a slight movement would more than likely wake you up, and besides, we need to keep her from harming herself, and us in the process." Mulder thought about it for a minute. "Why don't we leave her here, take turns taking watch, and we will switch out in my room?" _Gotta love Mulder's chivalry! _"That idea is better!" It was agreed. Mulder took first watch until 5, then Scully will take the next watch for a couple hours. Mulder settled into a chair and watched that poor girl, dive deeper into the dark pool of slumber and dreams.


End file.
